Trapped
by Luna'Sister
Summary: Shadow has found herself temporarily free from the clutches that has held her for the past year. Now under the protection of the FBI she will soon meet up with a British spy how just might be her ticket to a new happier life.
1. Prologe

**Trapped Prolog **

_How would you fell…? _

_If your life, _

_Was suddenly not your own._

_Your freedom becoming graded,_

_And your every move watched._

_How would you fell…?_

_If you always,_

_Had to fear for your life,_

_Knowing that,_

_Any second you could be dead,_

_If you dared to make the signal mistake_

_Of _

_Stepping out-of line._

_How would you fell…?_

_If every word you spoke was scripted by another?_

_Soon… _

_Leaving you trapped,_

_In the lies you were forced to tell._

_In the end making you lose the trust and respect _

_Of _

_All your loved ones,_

_Who rapidly began drifting away?_

_How would you fell…?_

_If all those things became your very existence,_

_Leaving you broken,_

_Fearful and very alone?_

_Well…_

_Lucky for you,_

_You don't have to worry about any of that_

_Because this is not your life._

_Unfortunately_

_For me,_

_Its mine…_

Confession of the Untouchable

_**Willow the Shadow**_

a.k.a

_**J.T**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Trapped **

**CHAPTER 1: ****Willow**

_**In the beginning, I was just your average Joe-jet.**_

I had friends that I could laugh at stupid jocks with, and tell my deepest teenage secrets to. Back than, when I hadn't been drawn into the life of a criminal I was a friendly and out going sixteen year old girl, who always had this crazy big goofy smile on her face so happy and naïve. It's so weird to think that just a year ago that was my life, filled with nothing but friends, school, boys and trips to the mall.

Sometimes it feels like it was nothing but a dream, a happy lovely and worm dream. At night when I'm done living my nightmarish life I crawl into my bed and wish for the dream of my old life to engulf me. Because truthfully there is nothing away from the soft pillows under my head that is worm, and loving… everything else in my life is dark hateful and so scary that sometimes I think that I must have falling asleep in the middle of math class and was having a terrible nightmare.

But when I pinch myself, like I'm doing now. I don't open my eyes to see Mrs. Colman's stern glare as she tells me to solve some radically hard math problem on the chalkboard. Instead I find myself sitting next to Jared Fisher in a stolen getaway car, as we speed threw traffic. From the back seat Hatchet's deep voice going high pitched as he yells that the cops are closing in on us.

Jared jerks the steering will making a sharp turn to the left, I yelp in surprised as my seat belt begins to chock at my throat as the gravitation in the car pushes me agents it. Jared forever the calm and colleted master of our little team glares sideways at me; his icy blue eyes parsing throw my already scared sole.

"Dame it Shadow, if we get caught your dead" he hissed at me, I knew that if there was any chance that we did get caught, (which was not too unlikely seeing how every were I looked there was bright flashes of red and blue lights, we were so surrounded) that I would be dead within the next forty eight hours. Because even if the cops locked Jared and Hatchet up good and tight there were other people who know that the only reason the tow was done in was probably my fault.

Which I was, I was suppose to be the driver of the car, I was the one how was spouse to have the car running and ready for the tow boys to come running out of the bank. But like a stupid person I hadn't realized that I had high jacked a car on empty until the boys were making their way to the car. I swear if he had the time Jared would have killed me with his bare hands when I tolled him we needed a new car.

"I-I'm sorry Jared I ware I d-didn't notice that the gas was on E" I studded out for the thousandth time.

Before Jared could retaliate, the cop car that was speeding up on my side of the car suddenly rammed into us, making me scram as I was thrown forward my head slamming into the dashboard.

**A/N: hope you guys like this fanfic… please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Trapped **

**CHAPTER 2: Willow**

After that every thing kind became a blur of colors and sounds mixing together until all I could see were red as blood began spilling from my forehead blinding me.

Nausea felid my stomach as I lessoned to my surrounding, my body going numb as I realized the car had stopped, there was no drought in my already sacred and confused mind that we were definitely caught.

"J-Jared what happening" I whispered but my question was answered with nothing but silence. Slowly I reached over to the driver's seat to fell for him, but I could only fell the lather seat of the car. Horrified that Jared might have been thrown out of the window or something I began franticly wiping at my eyes trying to get the blood out of them so I could see.

What I saw mad my heart fly into my throat, Jared wasn't in the drivers seat. Not because he been thrown out of the window. No, it was because he had abandoned the car. Turning slightly in my seat I turned to look back at Hatchet, but I wasn't surprised that he wasn't there. Jared and Hatchet were a team a package if you got one you got the other. If one escape a squad of police so did the other. It was me who didn't belong, me who didn't truly fit into there little equation. They had left me, bleeping and hurt and left to take the blame, I had no dough that the money was gone too.

Sitting back in my seat I closed my eyes and let myself think, but it was heard to think with my brain pounding against my scull. But I pushed the thought of the pain away, by now I was use to pain, living with Hatchet as a house mate; pain is one of the many things you become accustomed to defiantly if you were a girl.

'_Ok Willow what are you going to do?'_ I thought to myself, as lessoned to the sound of thundering feet approaching the car. '_What will I do? Nothing, can't do anything if I'm surrounded beside I dough I could walk to well I probably had a concussion.'_ sighing I opened my eyes to look out my window, standing out side my door was a man with a gun pointing at me throw the glass.

"Open the door and step out" he commanded, his voice low and calm. '_strange he doesn't sound hostel' _Ithought as I slowly unfascinated my seat belt never taking my eyes off of the man, as I reached for the door handle I notice that the man was warring a bullet prove vest that had the initials F.B.I on it.

'_Great the Feds, I should have known'_ stepping out of the car I swiftly glanced around at the scan around me. The street was blocked off; all around us was abandoned civilians cars who could bee seen standing a safe distance away. Making a fence to block them out was a line of cop cars, wile there acquaints stud bent behind there open doors their guns pointed at me. I just had enough time to notice that the men and women in police uniforms also stud a grate distance away wile a few in F.B.I vest stud a bit closer.

"Get down on the floor you hands up behind you head" the F.B.I agent beside me tolled me his voice still so calm. Strangely it calmed me and I couldn't help but do what he said. As I bent to the floor my hands behind my head I looked up at my arrester, he was handsome mid forties and graying slightly around the edges of his hair behind his ears. Looking into his dark brown eyes, I fought myself felling the need to cry.

I had never cried, not when Jared and Hatchet had stole me away from home a year ago telling me I had to come with them or they would kill my mother and sisters. Not when Jared had beaten me mercury until it became drilled in my head that I was to do what ever he and Hatchet said. I didn't even cry when Hatchet snuck into my room at night to force himself on me. No I didn't cry, I couldn't let them see me cry.

But looking into the agents brown eyes that reminded me so mush of my father's, I couldn't fight the tears that had been building up inside me for the last year and a half. And strangely I felt relived that Jared and Hatchet didn't bother to take me with them on there escape, because suddenly I realized that even if I was going to be murdered in my cell latter on down the line, I had finally escape form the tow and the man they worked for.


	4. Chapter 3

**Trapped **

**CHAPTER 3: Willow **

They took me away, after slapping a pair of cold hand cuffs into my wrist, and dragging me to the paramedic on the scene. After the paramedic looked me over I was thrown in the back of a big black car. I was surprised that they hadn't but me in a squad car, but then I realized that I was problem the F.B.I problem and not the town police.

Sighing heavily I sat there watching as a female agent slid in the car beside me, she was pretty with golden blond hear that was pulled into a tight ponytail, and bright blue eyes that made me thing of the beach. They were nothing like Jared's who's were clod and demanding.

"Hi" I whispered timidly, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to talk, after they had read me my rights, I had gone silent not that I really have anything to say. But now all I wanted was to fill in the defining silence that filled the car as we drove away form the crime scan.

"Hello" she said a half hearted smile crossing her lips as she looked me over.

"W-wears t-the guy who arrested m-me, is he n-not coming" I studded, I didn't think I could get throw this whole going to prison thing. Not if I couldn't see that man's eyes again. Looking at his eyes was like looking into my father's who had been dead since I was twelve.

I watched as the woman beside me knot her brow, as if she was thinking over if she should tell me and what I could do with the information. Not seeing any reason why I shouldn't tell her why I was so interested in the man I tolled her.

"H-he has my daddy's eyes, I-I just want to look at them again… before I go to prison" I tolled her, and quickly looked away as I saw the flash of pity in her eyes.

"Agent Carder will meet us at the station… he will be questioning you" she tolled me. I nodded no looking at her instead staring out the darkly tented windows. It was a quick and silent ride to the station, I continued looking out the window until the car finally stopped and the female agent jumped out of the car quickly coming around to help me out. It wasn't before long that I was sitting in an empty interrogation room, my wrist finally free from the cold cuffs.

I was sitting there with my bandaged head resting in the crook of my arms, when agent Carder and the blond female agent walked into the room quietly sitting in the seats across from me.

"Hello Judy, my name is Agent Jonathan Carder and this is my partner Agent Felicia Anderson, we will be questioning you." Agent Carder said as he sat down a folder between us.

" h-hi" I replayed shivering slightly as he used my real name, it had been so long since I heard it that it took me a moment to realized that Carder was addressing me. How demented is that, I didn't even recognize my own freaking name, Jared relay did fuck with my mind more then I though. I didn't bother asking how they knew my real name, knowing that I was in the records because my mother had made up go to the police station and put our prints in the system when we were younger. _(in case of an emergency she tolled us, yah like it helped me any)_

"Before we start we are obliged to asked you if you prefer to have lawyer present for the questioning" he tolled me as he opened the folder, inside there was a picture of me underneath I could make out my profile though it was upside down.

**Judy Taylor **

**Age: 17 **

**Eyes: light brown **

**Hair dark brown**

**Height: 5'4 **

**Subject suddenly disappeared (age 14) wile at the mall with her friends, Kathy and Morgan Walters. Was spotted being dragged into a car by tow unknown teenage males, before disappearing completely, city police did not become involved until two days latter when the subjects friends informed the subject's mother that she was no longer with them. **

I stared in disbelief how the hell could that they sum up my hole kidnapping in such little dental, it also made me sad to think that no one had bother to think to call the cops until two days latter. It was too late because I had already been thrown into three different cars the dragged onto a boat were Jared and Hatchet and I cruised unnoticed to Hawaii were we meat up with their/our boss. I sat back, not bothering to read any more.

"I don't need a layer, by time you put me behind bares to wait for what ever conviction I'll get, I'll be dead and the layer would have done nothing but wasted his time" I tolled them.

I was calm enough now to get control over my nerves and stop my stuttering. The two agents stared at me, I don't know if they were shocked at what I had said or if the were just thinking it over, but I ether way I didn't care because it was true.

"What do you mean, miss Taylor why would you be dead" asked agent Anderson her eyes filled with pity, as if she knew the answer to her own question. I severed again, I didn't like hearing my real name, it hurt too much.

"C-call me Willow" I said

After the two agents shared a look before nodding their heads, and I proceeded to tell them what happened to me since my kidnapping a year ago… well not every thing. I'd be stupid to tell them all things I did, if there was even a way to get out of here I was going to take it and I wasn't going to leave behind some juicy information about my self and my new identity that they could track me down with. No. I may be a screw up, but I have learned a few things being with Jared and Hatchet.

Yah… if there was even a chance that I could get away, I was sure as hell going to take it and not look back. That decided I didn't think that my chance would come in the form of a cute blond British teen heartthrob bursting into the intercession room at the exact moment that I had convinced myself not to say in the Feds custody like a sitting duck. In that split moment wile the too agents were busy staring at the intruder in shock, I sprang to my feet running for the window at the same time as the Agents went for the guy at the door. I had all but had the window open and was in the process of climbing out when my mind caught up with my body, all the wile screaming at me to stop and not jump out the three story window. Too late, before I could even think about turning back I was air born…


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Alex**

I was irritated I had been in the stats no more then two days and I was already running for my life, and the ironic thing is I wasn't even on a mission. in the mouths that I was missing form school, is seemed Brookland educational staff had decided to take the third and forth year students to another's countries capital, the average vote was for America. When I found out that the school was planning this trip I was like cool, this could be fun. Not because I wanted to spend my time seeing the sits and all that, but because it gave me the chance to get away form MI6's clutches… for a little wile at least.

I too a bit of convincing MI6 to let me go, but it wasn't like they could use me for a mission seeing how I just go out of the hospital… not that really would stop them. Blunt it was worth a shot, and surprisingly they gave the OK. Which was strange but I wasn't one to look a gift hours in the mouth: even if it was talking and had gold teeth. But still I couldn't help but feel suspicious; this was MI6 we're talking about. Throwing that thought into the back of my mind I focused on my next opponent my school's principal.

it took a long time to convince Mr. Noblemen to let me go on the trip, but it took some fast talking but he eventually he agreed. Felling like a sappy git, I went home and packed I was totally ready for a good rest away form the worries of the spy life and some fun with my best mate Tom. But unfortunately my tendency to attract danger followed me to America so I probably should have been surprised that something happened. Because seriously it was bound to happened, I just wished I didn't happen in fro of a group of my peers.

Tom and I were grouped together with eight other third year students and two adult chaperones. One who thankfully happened to be Jack, who knew what to do when my bad luck happen to fall into our laps.

We were labeled group D, lead by Mr. Anderson a young History teacher.

The day was spent following the schedule of that's been assigned for our first day in the states. It was a boring spending our morning visiting museums and historical monuments but I would have preferred that over what happened hen we were heading for lunch. Jack and Mr. Anderson was leading us to a small dinner when I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Shivering slightly as I tried to act casual as I walked beside Tom who was laughing at something on of the other boy had said. It wasn't until I saw the reflection of a light shine on display window of a shop we were walking past that I moved into action.

"Every body get down" I yelled as I threw myself at Tom, who was the closes body I could reach. As Tom and I fell to the ground a soft popping sound filled the air followed by the sound of the store window exploding into thousand pieces.

Looking up I searched for the source of the shooting, but my attrition was pulled away by the sound of Jack screaming. I spun around to see tow large men pulling at her, trying to drag her towards a waiting car.

"Get everyone away" I yelled to tom at I jumped to my feet and ran at the men, pushing myself to crash into the nearest mans arms to weakening his hold on Jack. At the same time my fist collided with his temple. Never once did I pause a I yelled at Jack to duck, I happy to say she didn't hesitate in doing so. As she threw herself at the grown I spun into a round house kick, the hill of my foot smashing into the second man's neck. Landing on my feet I reached out for Jack's arm and began to run in the depiction Tom and the others had ran.

"A-Alex what's happening" Jack sputtered as she tried to keep up with me, which was probably pretty hard seeing how I was in spy mode and I was practically dragging her along.

"I don't know, but we got to find the others" I hissed scanting the cluttered street of screaming people. If I hadn't been trained to see every detail in the most imposable situations, I probably would have misted seeing Tom's head poking out of door to our right. Looking around I made sure no one was watching as I lead Jack to the entrance of the little shop.

"Thank god Alex, Jack you guys are ok" Tom yelled as I pushed Jack throw the door before me.

"Yah, but we got to get moving I don't know how long this stop is safe" I told his as I looked around the store. It was a large square room filled with racks of closes and shoes, from were I stood I could see that there was a door leading to the back of the store. Hopefully who ever was out there shooting (at us/ or most likely me) didn't have any access to any back doors.

" is everyone alright" I called out to the room, group D pulse Mr. Anderson were all huddled together staring at us as if we were aliens.

"What's going on... those were those people" a blond girl, Yuri asked. Her voice a pit demanding as if she expected me to know, which by everyone's glares I guess she did.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here. How ever they are tell be looking for us and staying here were like pigs waiting for the kill"

"No! We're not going any were with you. Your probably the reason there trying to kill us" hissed Erick Bowlmen, a jock form the football team.

"Be that as it may we still need to move, with or with out me. Staying here we'll all end up dead" I snapped back it took all of my will power not to yell at the idiot. But even if I had the chance to I didn't, because the thought was cut of by the sound of thundering feet coming from out side the store.

"Every body to the back door" I hissed. Thankfully n one argued, I led Jack over to Tom signaling to him over jacks shoulder for him to take her away. With a nod of his head he grabbed her other arm and pushed though the crown of frantic teenagers.

"Tom... what are you doing" I heard Jack ask as he lead her away. I didn't get the chance to hear what Tom's answer was because I headed for the front door. In hope that our erasures were rookies and didn't think to search inside after they had me.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Alex**

The moment I stepped out side I know maybe some one up in the havens was looking out for me, because one look at the idiots huddled in front of the door I know that they were indeed rookies. But then a gain they were rookies with guns. There were three of them, standing in a semi-circle around the door, their guns pointing down at their sides. Why? I don't know but I didn't bother to ask, instead I launched myself at the nearest one, reaching for his gun. Now that I think about it was way too easy to get the better of these guys, there was no way in hell that they were part of Scorpia, but who else would go throw so much trouble to kill me? After taking the guy's gun I slammed the butt of the gun into the back of his head, he fell to the ground unconscious instantly. Not bothering to look back at the other too I ran for it… I know its stupid to turn your back on two guys with guns, but I needed to put as much distance between us as possible. I don't know how long I've been running but I was getting tiered, and I have no doubt that I'm lost, but that didn't stop me... I kept running. Taking another turn, I didn't bother to pause knowing if I did id die of exhaustion. It wasn't until I was the police station that, I felt a bit of hope fill me, maybe I could lose them now. Running towards the tall building I ran up the front steps throwing the door open, running past the information desk.

"Hay… you can't" the fat cop yelled at I ran past but I didn't stop. I only had enough strength to realize that I was running into a police station with a gun. But I didn't think it would be safe to throw it away, so as I turned the left I slipped the gun into the back of my waste band of my pants. It wasn't until I cam into a large area filled with decks and officers that I stopped running, to catch my breath. Slowly I walked forwarded looking around for the kindest face that might be able to help me. Spotting a pretty read headed woman sitting at a desk to the right I headed for her. As I neared her desk the woman looked up from the large stack of patters she had been reading.

" um … c-can you help me" I said at I stopped in front of the desk, I noticed that she and some of the other people walking around the large room were not in police uniform. Before answering she seemed to look me over, her eyebrows razing slightly as she did so.

"yes, what can I do for you" she said as she stood up to walk around the desk to stand in front of me.

"uh.. I w-was with a group from school when someone started _s-ssshooting_ at us, I separated form e-everyb-body and I think I'm being followed" I tolled her forcing myself to stutter, thinking it best to pay it off at a confused and scared kid. As I talked I could see the schlock in her face rising… and she opened her mouth at say something but was cut of by the sound of shooting. We both spun around ducking to the ground for cover, out of the corner of my eye I saw the red head pull a gun from its holster on her hip. In the entrance of the room was the fat man from the front desk, his face was covered with shock and fear as a large red stain began to spread on the chest of his white uniform of his shirt. It wasn't until he fell to his knees, unconscious … or dead I don't know, that the room of crouching law informants saw were the shooting was coming form. For a minute I saw too dumfounded to do anything there standing over the body of the officer on the floor was the two idiots who had been after me. They were seemingly shooting there guns at random, not really aiming at anyone. Not that their bullets didn't do any damage, the room was filled with scrims of pain as some officers were shot wile others were aiming at the to assailants. I couldn't believe how stupid these guys were, I mean seriously, following me into a police station... how dumb could you get. But really I wasn't complaining it made it easer for ma chances of getting away. All I had to do was play my cards right, maybe shad some tears in the face of some American cop and I was scot free... well that was the plane anyway.

"are those the guys how were after you" the red head whispered to me. I nodded as I tried to look for any say out besides the door the tow buffoons were standing blocking the entrance to the room. Spotting a hall leading away, I began creeping towards it once the red head's attention was directed somewhere else. When I made it to the hall without getting shot I stood and broke into a run. I was running throw the maze of the halls turning left, right, left, left for a good minute before came to a dead end. Seriously a dead end... there was nothing but an enclosed wall before me. But after looking around I realized that there was a door to the left, no bothering to turn knowing I had cops and assassins tailing me I hurried for the door, opening it to find it occupied. It was clear that there was a interrogation going on, in that one moment I noticed that the two intrigued were not your average cop, and that the period being interrogated was a female, and a proximately my age. But that's all I had time to adjust before all three jumped to there feet the tow cops action was on me wile the girl in the hot seat jumped to her feet and to my shock and amazement ran for the window.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ****Agent Carder **

Who the hell are you" I demanded as Felicia and I stood to face the boy who just barged into our interrogation. He was young maybe fifteen or so, with blond hair and dark brown eyes. He blinked as if thinking over the question.

"I… uh, was looking for the bathroom" he said obviously lying, I noticed as he spoke that he had a British accent.

"There's no bathroom back here" Felicia said as she stepped forward.

"Yah, I see that… uh your suspect just jumped out the window" at his words we both turned to see that Judy had indeed gone out the window.

"shit" I hissed as we ran for the window just in time to see the girl landing below her body going into a summersault as she rolled down the small hill of the stations lawn. As if not even dazed by the fall she jumped to her feet and ran off down the street.

"I'll get everyone out there" Felicia said as he turns to run off. As I turned after her I the first thing I noticed was that our British intruder was gone.

"Damn it, I want someone looking for that boy too. I want to know how he is" as we ran out of the interrogation room Felicia nodded in understanding. It wasn't long before we watched the mane office room were all my men and some other city officers were working, what I saw was a disaster. There were officers down on the floor holding wounds and paramedics putting people on stretchers.

"Margit what the hell happened" I demanded as one of the other agents hurried over to us.

"we don't know sir, a boy just came in here saying he was being chased next thing we know there were two men shooting up the place" she said as she swiped a strand of her red hair away from her face.

"Did this boy happen to blond with a British accent" Felicia asked

"uh… yah. I didapper after the shooting started, I didn't see were he went." Argent nodded.

"he busted into our interrogation, letting our suspect get the chance to jump out the window when we were distracted." I informed her

"what?"

"yah, and then he just didapper too."

"we need anyone who's not hurt to get out there searching for them, I don't know how this boy is but I don't like not knowing what's going on. I want both of them back here for questioning" I tolled them

The two woman nodded moving away to round up any men and woman able to help with the search.

Sighing I looked over to the three bodies that lay in the entrance of the room. Walking over I noticed that one of them was the desk officer, Roger. He was a nice guy…didn't deserve to go down with a shot to the back. Kneeling down I looked over the other two bodies, they were dresses in all black, there close similar as if they were warring a uniform.

"Who are you, and what did you want with the mystery boy" I wondered allowed. I had a feeling that who ever the boy was things weren't going to be easy, with him and Judy… things were definitely going to be harder then I thought when I deiced to tack on JudyTaylor's case. With what ever was going on with her and the people who kidnapped her a year ago combined with what ever was going on with the British kid. I was sure I'll get a couple more grays to add to my hair…

**NA: hope you like please R&R...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Willow**

**Sooooo bloody sorry for the extra long wait, don't have a good excuse so I wont even bother to try and explain why its been so long… please enjoy this new chapter of TRAPPED :0**

Too late to turn back I jumped out the window, my heart was bounding as I watched the ground fly upward to meat me. But I wasn't afraid, no. there's much more things in the world to be afraid of thin falling a little ways. Tucking my body I rolled into a somersault with a thud.

"hu… shit" I hissed as I pulled myself to my feet, breathless I ran not bothering to look behind me knowing that I had little time to separate myself from the station and the agents within it.

It wasn't until I had ran about a block that I began to low down not wanting to drew any attention to myself. Keeping my head down I slid along side a group of teenagers making there way throw the street, all the wile taking a few things here and there threw the loose pockets of passers buy. It wasn't until I was a bout a three blocks away form the station did I stop, moving into an alleyway to look over my new stanch of money.

"Three forty… that can get me a bus ticket out of here" I whispered to my self as I stuffed the money into my braw. Yah… it's a but unconditional, but I bet id notice if someone tried to still it. I was just about to head back out of the always when I noticed someone stepping forward.

"That was a pretty awesome escape" said the stranger as he stepped forward, it was the guy who bust into the interrogation.

"How are you" I demanded nervously, there was no clue who this guy could be for all I knew he could be some one with_ Jared and Hatchet come to kill me._

"I'm Alex" he said his British accent ringing clear in my ears.

"Yah… I don't know any Alex" I tolled him cautiously; he nodded as if in agreement, but stepped even closer blocking my way out.

"if you didn't get the hint _**Alex**_" I spat his name as if it was something disgusting, totally doubting it was his real name anyway.

"I meant for you to piss off, I'm kind of in a hurry"

It was strange, this guy was no older than me but he really set my nerves of firer, I don't know if it was a good thing or not. You know? Like something in the back of my mind was telling me that I had some wacked out crush, or if that something was hinting at danger, but I early couldn't deny the latter, cute or not his eyes seemed a bit too hunting to be normal.

"I was wondering what you were doing in the station, are you a criminal?" Alex asked as he continued to move forward before stopping juts out of reach.

"Why, you planning on turning me in" I hisses as I stepped away looking around for another exit. But before he could answer my question the air was filled with the sound of sirens.


	9. Auther's Note

**AN/: To all of those how read any of my fan fics… PLEAS DON'T BE ANGRY! But I'm putting all of them on hold for the time being to work on my new harry potter fic. It's the life of harry potter with a Count of Monty Cristo twist… I hope those who's been reading my other work will like this one just as much.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, thanks for staying tune…**

**Chapter 8**

**Alex**

The sudden ballast of sirens made me jump in surprise, out of habit I moved myself swiftly into the shadows of the alleyway. I smiled slightly as I saw the girl do the same. I guess I wasn't the only one cause, but then again the girl did escape from police custody, or was it FBI… shit how the hell did I go from mysterious bad guys to pretty girl on the run from the feds?

"I got to get out of here, I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you Alex… but I'd be lying" she said a sly smile crossing her lips as he stepped forwarded to move around me.

"I'm sure you're just in denial…" I laughed as she gave me a disgusted look.

"But seriously all jocks aside, I don't think you should go out there" I tolled her as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yah, and why not?"

Pausing for a moment I snuck a glance over the side of the alleyway, making sure there were no cops coming our way.

"Look I don't know if you're a bad guy or not, but sure if you were you'd look a little more cocky and a little less scared"

Another disgusted look was thrown my way, but she didn't interrupt.

"I on the other hand am a definite good guy and can't seem to shake off my need to help a damsel in distress"

At this she narrowed her eyes with a growl.

"There's no _damsel_ here _Super Hero_, beside I can take care of my self" she snapped stepping away from my hand that was still resting on her shoulder.

"Yah? Then were are you planning on running to" I asked, watching as anger, fear, and hesitation cross her face, her eyes growing wide as she seemed to come to a realization.

"Now that that's cleared, I think you should come with me, I think I could hide you for a wile, I'm here on a trip with my school… I'm sure you can blind in with tall the nasty little snot faces of my classmates."

Ok that didn't come out right, and by the look on her face, she didn't think so either.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Her voice gave a little squeak in disbelief and anger, her face crunched up at the forehead. I couldn't stop the laughter that ripped through my lips.

"No… your any thing but my little _Damsel_" with that I grabbed her wrist and headed for the exist of the alleyway.

**AN/ Hope you all like this, please Read and Review…**


	11. Chapter 9

**trapped chapter 9 **

**A/N: sorry for the wait, here the next chapters hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 9**

**Agent Carder**

I stood beside _Margit _as Felicia messed with the stations savelince equipment. It's been about four hours since Judy Taylor and our mysterious boy had disappeared, and it seems that we finally have some kind of clue.

After pulling the two women form the field, I had them search for any disturbance out on the street, to see if the British boy's story rang true. And sure enough, there was multiple 911 call informing the agents that there was indeed some shooting going on not too far form the station. It too another half hour, to find the right footage of the incident.

What we saw was not what I expected when I thought the of the strange boy, but still it conformed my suspensions on that the boy was not what he seemed.

"God, he's like a freaking ninja" Margit hissed as she watched the video with rapid fascination.

"Yah makes you wander if those guys were just after him" Felicia added. silently I agreed, watching as the teenage boy fought off the assailants out side the store single handed was almost like watching a action movie, the only difference was that it was real.

"I want you to find out what school the boy is with, I doubt the boy's school is American, so also check for a large group coming into the states with the airports, and possibly look for hotels too" I doled Margit.

"Yes sir" the read head answered before moving away to get to a computer.

"Do you think that the boy and Judy are working together" Felicia asked as she turned off the video.

"I doubt the boy has anything to do with what she's got herself tangled in, if he was I would doubt that the two of them would be together now." I tolled her

"What makes you think that there together" she asked confused.

I just surged,

"Watching the videos I've come to the conclusion that our mystery boy seems to have a hero complex. Did you notice with the first video, that as the shooing started he didn't drop to the floor in fear like the others? The first thing he did was pull down the other boy beside him, and once the other kid was safe he started for the woman that was being dragged away wile everyone else ran."

Felicia nodded her head in conformation.

"Well, in the second video, he from inside the store he had every one else go for the back door before heading for the front were he knew the enemy was. So I figured, the boy just might follow Judy, to see if she was in some kind of trouble and if he deemed her innocent he would help her if he could."

"Ok, I can under stand were your coming from Jonathan, but isn't Judytechnically a criminal?" Felicia asked.

"It depends on how you look at it, but if I think I'm reading this boy right, he wont think so… that or his hormones will fight logical thinking"

"You make the boy sound like he's some kind of super hero"

I didn't bother to comment on this, I just shrugged again before turning away to cheek on Margit's progress.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it's just filler, but I thought I'd give you guys something. So sorry for the long wait, haven't been feeling so well, and haven't been out the house, let alone the bed in about two weeks. **

**Pease Read & Review **

**Yours truly, Luna'Sister ~ **_**The Book Goddess **_


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Willow**

The boy, Alex dragged me away from the alleyway, leading me gods knows were… it seemed as if we were dogging police cars one every rerun or groups of FBI searching the streets.

I don't know why he was hiding; I couldn't find myself to ask I really didn't care.

If he said he had a place for me to hide, and then I was going to take it.

Not that it was really a good idea to follow some stranger around when he could easily be working with Jared and Hatchet…

But it wasn't like I had a better plan at the moment.

So instead of fighting it I allowed myself to be led to the hotel Alex clamed he and his 'classmates' were stationed.

The moment we stepped past the lobby door, Alex paused his grip tightening on my wrist signaling to me that something was wrong.

As I looked around every seemed normal, with people billowing about, workers working, men reading newspapers, women dragging along unwilling children…

But then I spotted them, a group of frantic looking people talking with a police man. Most of the people were teens around Alex and my age.

But the one leading the crazed group was as boyish looking redheaded woman who seemed to be cornering the policeman who looked ready to run.

"Come on my little Damsel, refuge is this way" Alex whispered as he pulled me towards opposite end of the hotel.

He dragged me through the upper levels of the hotel until we reached the fifth floor…

"My room is on this floor, hopefully no one is in there" Alex told me as I followed him to one of the doors on the left side of the hall.

I should have known that being hopeful for anything would just make things harder. I should have told Alex that.

But I didn't, I of course too, was hoping for an easy finish… without too much trouble before I could figure out what to do with myself.

But any wishful thinking was ended as I followed Alex into his hotel room to find two occupants within it looking ready to kill…

**A/N Another filler… but at lest its something right? Sorry for the long waite to those who are still reading…**

**Please Read & Review**


End file.
